The present invention relates to advertising display devices and methods.
In advertising, catching the attention of passers-by has been a persistent problem. Attention is required before any advertisement can be successful.
Lack of attention is particularly acute in the area of road signs and roadside businesses since motorists tend usually not to notice stationary objects other than to acknowledge the presence generally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,442 shows a sponge rubber sphere 10 and a support hook 32 which is embedded in the sphere. However, the hook end is opposite the inserted end which is provided with a spike to retain the inserted end in the sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,942 shows the concept of hanging a spherical display on a string. However, the display is not intended to move in response to wind. The patent describes an intended use as a position indicator for a car within a garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,551 shows a spherical ball having a phosphorescent material.
The following U.S. references are less pertinent than those listed above but tend to show other types of display or ornamental objects and means for hanging them:
4,214,390 PA1 1,791,175 PA1 1,141,317 PA1 366,612
None of the aforementioned references show display devices which can freely rotate by wind actuation, or which utilize the assembly techniques to be described herein.